Midnight Thoughts of Nothing Important
by randomly
Summary: Sasuke misses his family. Naruto never had one. They are both broken - can the two halves make a whole? Oneshot.


**Random Rambling: So, I know a whole lot of people think I give Naruto a little too much of a hard time… Here's to you all – a little bit of happy-endingness coming straight up! It ain't KakaNaru though, cause it just didn't seem right for the situation, and I've been wanting to write something SasuNaru for a while…  
Yes, _I've_ been wanting to write SasuNaru. The world is going under.  
Look out your window, do you see that flying, coughing pig? Yeah, that's proof. (if you laugh at that because you get what I mean, I will love you forever)**

**You can thank Anberlin for teh happeh, they make me smile. The lyrics are from their song "Dismantle. Repair.".**

* * *

**Midnight Talks of Nothing Important**

**~xXx~**

The night was young and so were we  
Talked about life, God, death, and your family  
Didn't want any promises,  
Just my undivided honesty, and you said

Oh oh, things are gonna change now for the better  
Oh oh, things are gonna change, oh, they're gonna change

**~xXx~**

"I miss them," Sasuke's words are barely a whisper as he confesses the secret closest to his heart to his teammate… Friend… He doesn't quite know what the blonde boy is to him any more. "I miss them so much."

Naruto sits down on the dew-wet grass next to the raven, tilting his head back so he can get a better view of the stars above.  
"Tell me about them?"

Sasuke turns to look at the blonde who is still gazing intently at the brightly burning balls of helium high above. The question startled him – no one ever bothered to ask about his family. Everyone knew everything there was to know about them, with the Uchiha clan having been as prominent in Konoha as they were, and all they ever cared about was their cherished prodigy.

"Really?"

The blonde smiles gently, never taking his gaze from the sky above.

"Yeah. I want to know about them. What they were like, what they liked… What ever."

"They were…" The black-haired boy isn't quite sure how to continue, hesitating for a while. "My dad was really strict. He was always organized and he needed to have set times for everything from work to dinner to relaxation…" The boy chuckles lightly, picturing his father disorganized like he'd only ever seen him once. "He was really nice, too, though. I mean, he made both me and Itachi train so hard and he would do all these strange things, but he would always take care of us, and he provided for the family and I know that he would sacrifice anything for mom and Itachi and me…" He sighs, thinking back to the days of happiness with his family. That was many years ago, but he can still remember it like it was just yesterday.

"And your mother?" the blonde asks. "How was she?"

"She was the best mother in the whole world," Sasuke says. Thinking back he sees her smile clearly in mind, almost feeling her gentle hands run through his hair to comfort him. If he was the kind of person who cried, he thinks, now would be the time when tears started rolling down his cheeks. "She was kind and gentle, and she always smiled. And she was a really good cook, too… And she'd be waiting for me and Itachi every day when we came home, and then she'd hug us both and ask about our days. And if we ever got hurt she'd fuss over it like it was the end of the world even if both our chosen paths were ones were it was bout to happen. It always annoyed me back then, the constant worrying, but now I just… I wish she was still here."

"She sounds like an angel." Naruto's voice is distant as he speaks, the blonde wishing he could have even just the memory of a family.

"She was," The raven smiles at faded memories. "She really was just like an angel."

"And your brother, what was he then?"

"He was mean." The boy chuckles to himself remembering how mad he'd get at his brother, throwing his fists at him to Itachi's amusement and screaming at him. "He'd mock me all the time and say that I was a midget who could never beat him. Guess we were like most brothers that way – fighting all the time, but friends none the less. He'd train with me whenever he had the time, but he busy a lot of the time though… And he'd always defend me if people said mean things, cause I wasn't all that good with words when I was smaller. If it was a fist-fight he wouldn't…"

"What was it like?" The blonde stops him mid-sentence.

"What was what like?" Not quite comprehending, the raven replies with another question.

"What was it like having a family?" Naruto wonders out loud. He wonders like he always has, biting his lower lip to stop the tears in his eyes.

"It's …" The raven looks at his friend, who finally looks back at him with large, tear-wet eyes. "It's really hard to explain, but I guess to sum it up it's like having a safe haven to go to. A home to return to no matter what, where you know someone who loves you is waiting for you to come home."

"That sounds nice…" the blonde says, and this time he can't keep the tears back. Wet tracks form down his cheeks as all the loneliness within him wells up to the surface.

"Naruto…" It's not that the raven hasn't seen the blonde cry before, but this time it is different. This time it is not for just some petty thing, it's deeper than that. It's the crushing feeling of being alone that the Uchiha is all too acquainted with himself. The blonde doesn't reply, too focused on choking back sobs and holding his tears back.

"Naruto." Sasuke repeats, much more affectionately the second time around. Something inside of him seems to have changed, and he feels some kind of new emotion – his heart pounding in his chest.

"I wish…" The blonde has finally regained enough control to speak. "I just wish that I knew the feeling of having a family…"

"Naruto…" At a lack of words all the raven can do is repeat the name, not knowing what to say.

"I wish I knew the feeling of a home to come home to, not just a cold and empty apartment. I get's so lonely, you know?" The longing in his voice is so apparent it is almost frightening.

In an automatic response to the blonde's despair, Sasuke puts his arms around him in and holds him tight. He doesn't quite understand why, but when the blonde leans in closer to him his heartbeat quickens, and a strange warmness runs through him.

"I'll be your family," he whispers into the head of silky hair now nestled in the crook of his neck. "I'll be there for you."

"You will?" Naruto says, tilting his head just enough to look up at Sasuke's face, the faintest smile tugging at his lips.

"If you want me." The black-haired boy replies, and he has never wished for anything more than for the boy in his arms to tell him he does.

The blonde hesitates, not wanting to ruin what has happened, but he knows this is a now-or-never moment that will never come again. He puts one hand behind Sasuke's head and turns the boys face to his, and then leans up and places a brief kiss on his lips.

"I want you more than anything." The words are whispered, but the Uchiha will forever remember every single one of them.

"I'm yours." Those are the happiest words the raven has ever says, placing another kiss on soft lips. "And you're mine."


End file.
